Love Between Two Adventurous Friends
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Tommy walks Kimi home after the Emica concert. Oneshot. Post-All Growed Up.


**Author's Note:** Rugrats was/still is/always will be my _favoritest_ children's cartoon ever. Tommy Pickles is my hero.

I recently re-watched All Growed Up (twice), and I literally teared up at the end when Tommy and Angelica started singing that song with Emica and then it cut to a montage of scenes from past episodes throughout the years. The nostalgia was just so powerful for me.

And I dunno, regarding this fic, I just always kinda thought that Tommy and Kimi would make a cute couple. So this fic is just a short continuation of the Rugrats All Growed Up episode. Takes place right after the Emica concert. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** Rugrats © Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain

* * *

><p>Tommy and his friends walked home from the Emica concert late that night, the music and the excitement from the night still pulsing through their heads. They'd packed up their bikes into their parents' cars, deciding to walk so they could rave about the night just a little while longer. Angelica, in fact, was busy chatting away with her friend, Samantha, bragging about how she got to sing on stage with Emica.<p>

"She told me I was a fabulous singer," Angelica said with exaggerated hand gestures and her eyes closed. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if her people call me up tomorrow and offer me my very own record deal."

Samantha rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, clearly not convinced. She looked over at Chuckie, who was walking clumsily beside her, and she shook her head and smiled at him, to which his eyes bulged and he fumbled for a moment, before offering a nervous smile back.

"I still can't believe Emica chose _you_ to sing with her on stage instead of me," Tommy's younger brother, Dil, complained to him, throwing his hands over his head in frustration. "I mean, really, big bro, I have _way_ more rhythm than you do."

Tommy smiled, shaking his head to himself, before he slipped an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Oh, I know, Dil," he said teasingly. "Don't worry, though, I'm sure you'll get picked to sing at the next concert we go to."

"You got _that_ right!" Dil said. "Heck, if Mom and Dad can win some Disco contest, then _I_ should be able to get a chance to sing with a pre-teen sensation on stage in front of _millions_ of people!"

"It wasn't _millions,"_ Tommy corrected him, but Dil just gave him an annoyed look, as if to say how that wasn't the point, and finally Tommy just sighed. "Well, okay, I'll admit that it was really cool. Probably one of the coolest things I ever got to do in my life."

"Yeah," Phil suddenly said, popping up between Tommy and Dil, "until you and Angelica started fighting over the mic and that security guy had to escort you two off the stage."

"Hey, hey, _easy__, _DeVille!" Angelica interjected, having overheard him. _"I_ wasn't the one who got us kicked off the stage! After all, it was all _Tommy's_ fault for hogging the mic!"

"What? _My _fault?" Tommy said in surprise. _"You're_ the one who started fighting with me, Angelica! I would've given you the microphone if you would've just asked me for it instead of trying to rip it out of my hands!"

"Ah, whatever, give it a rest, Pickles," Angelica said, flicking her hand at him. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Everyone saw me up there on stage, and now it'll only be a matter of time before I become a star and everyone will be dying to come to _my_ concerts."

Everyone fell silent after that, though they all exchanged knowing glances, some of them rolling their eyes, until suddenly, Susie let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, okay," she said. "Good luck with that, Angelica."

Angelica lowered her eyebrows and glared at Susie, but luckily she didn't bother snapping back at her with a snobby comment, instead letting out a small huff before returning to her conversation with Samantha.

As they began to reach their homes, Tommy slowly found his gaze wandering over to Kimi. He realized that he hadn't talked to her much at all that night, so he stopped walking for a moment, waiting for her to reach him, before he started walking in tow with her.

"What'd you think of the concert, Kimi?" he asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"I thought it was awesome," Kimi replied, matching the smile. A few seconds of silence passed between them as they continued walking side-by-side, smiling at each other, until Kimi suddenly shifted her gaze away from Tommy. Her smile softened a little. "Um, you know, Tommy…you were really great up there tonight."

"Really?" Tommy asked, a little eagerly, and when Kimi looked back at him, he suddenly found himself getting embarrassed, and he reached up to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. "I mean…it was nothing."

"Are you kidding?" Kimi said with more enthusiasm in her voice. "You got to sing on stage with _Emica!_ How many kids get to say they did that?"

"Well, Angelica did too," Tommy pointed out, but Kimi just shook her head.

"Yeah, but Angelica only did 'cause she literally had to _beg_ for it," Kimi reminded him. "Emica picked _you_ out of thousands of kids. You should feel special, Tommy. I know I would."

"Huh," Tommy said, mulling that over. "I guess you're right, Kimi."

Kimi smiled again, batting her eyelashes a little, which only caused Tommy to furrow his eyebrows and momentarily wonder if she was doing that on purpose or on accident.

"You know, between you and me," Kimi said after another stretch of silence passed, her voice softer now, making sure no one else could hear. "I've always thought you were pretty special, Tommy."

Tommy felt his eyes bulge suddenly, and then, he was unable to stop an unintentionally goofy smile from spreading over his face.

"Thanks, Kimi," he said in an uncharacteristically sheepish voice. "I think you're special, too. You're one of my best friends."

Kimi's smile slipped into a frown then, but as to why it did, Tommy had no idea. He felt the sudden urge to ask her what was wrong, but he was stopped as he felt a slap on his back, jolting him in surprise.

"Welp, that sure was fun," Phil said. "Catch you guys tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Tommy said, grinning uneasily at his friend. "See you guys tomorrow."

Everyone waved goodbye to Phil and Lil as they walked up to their house. Susie parted from the group as well, crossing the street to her house.

"So," Angelica said, turning to her friend Samantha again. "Samantha. You wanna invite me to sleep over your house tonight or what?"

Samantha furrowed her eyebrows, casting a glance at Chuckie, who simply stood there, sheepishly rubbing one of his arms.

"Actually, Angelica, I don't think I can tonight," she said, then turned back to Chuckie. "You wanna walk me home, Chuckie?"

Chuckie's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"R-Really?" he asked, noisily sucking in some air through his chapped lips. "Well, uh, sure, I could…I could do that if you want."

Samantha let out a small chuckle, throwing her hand over her mouth, and with that the two of them began to walk together, but not before Chuckie stealthily turned his head and looked at his best friend, who gave him a thumbs up and a wink for reassurance.

"Ugh, the _nerve,"_ Angelica huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and with that she stomped off, heading home, leaving behind Kimi and her two cousins.

"I'm going to bed," Dil announced, heading up the path to his and Tommy's house. When he reached the door, he stopped and looked back at his brother, waiting for him to follow.

"You go ahead, Dil," Tommy said. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Dil didn't think twice about, instead just shrugging and opening the door, at last leaving Tommy and Kimi alone. They looked at each other, a nervous tension between them that they weren't sure the other one had felt.

"So, uh…could I maybe walk you home?" Tommy asked, and the smile that Kimi gave him made his sudden nervousness melt away into immediate relief.

"Of course, Tommy," Kimi said, and finally the two of them began their walk to her house.

It didn't take long for that awkward tension to return as they both found themselves struggling to look anywhere but at each other. Eventually, though, their gazes accidentally met, and though they wanted to look away, neither one of them did.

"So…" Tommy started, trying to start up a conversation. "You think Chuckie and Samantha will ever start going out?"

"I don't know," Kimi said truthfully. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and all, but I'm just not too sure he knows very much about girls. He's lucky that he has a friend like you to help him out with that stuff."

"Oh, well, to be honest, I don't really know how much I know about girls, either," Tommy admitted, and then, realizing this conversation could get a little awkward, he jokingly added, "You guys are just so confusing."

"Aww, come on, we're not _that_ bad," Kimi said with a teasing smile, and Tommy found himself smiling back at her. They continued walking in silence for a little while, and as they reached the curb, Kimi suddenly tripped, and Tommy's hand instinctively shot out to grab her before she could fall.

"Whoa, careful, Kimi," he said as he pulled her back to her feet.

"Oops. Thanks, Tommy," Kimi said, letting out a soft, nervous laugh, and when it died down, the two of them looked down to see that their hands were cupped together. Tommy grinned, letting out a nervous laugh of his own, before letting go of Kimi's hand.

They avoided each other's gazes the rest of the way to Kimi's house. Tommy simply stared out at the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly against the dark blue backdrop. Finally, when they reached Kimi's house, they stopped walking, having no choice but to look at each other. Tommy smiled shyly, a smile that Kimi had never seen from him before. She found it to be kind of cute.

Kimi felt a sudden surge of confidence, and then, very boldly, she leaned forward, kissing Tommy right on the cheek. His eyes bulged when she pulled away, and Kimi couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw the stunned look on his face.

"Thanks for walking me home, Tommy," she said, batting her eyelashes again, and with that, she gave him a small wave, before making the short walk up to her house.

Tommy just stood there for a moment, his fingers lightly pressed against his cheek and his skin tingling with warmth in the spot she'd just kissed him. He slowly smiled, and as he walked home, he decided that this really was one of the best nights of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hehe. Can't go wrong with some cute, innocent fluff. Hope you enjoyed that. I had fun writing it. Please be sure to review now! Let me know how I did with the characters. :)


End file.
